


The road less travelled (because it is covered in warning signs)

by Slant



Series: For the want of a risk assessment: [7]
Category: Cloud Garden (Video Games), The Road Not Taken - Robert Frost
Genre: Image Post, Landscape, warning signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Series: For the want of a risk assessment: [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/64632
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The road less travelled (because it is covered in warning signs)

  
  



End file.
